Breaking
by Stupid computer
Summary: "Come on Vinnie, don't you want to dance for me?" The attacker laughed. Vinnie is attacked while waiting for his boyfriend Sunil to pick him up after his dance class. New fear seeps its way into Vinnie's live and his boyfriend and friends don't know if they'll ever be able to get him back. Human AU.
1. The break

**Just a drabble. Human AU. Enjoy! They're in their teens by the way. Rated T+ because of cursing and violence.**

"And one, two, three; Vinnie you need to fix your posture. Good job Penny Ling, very nice form." The dancing instructor said.

The two teenagers danced side by side; one gracefully and the other slightly clumsily. Both held happy smiles on their faces. It was obvious that Penny and Vinnie's passion was dancing when they were in this room-just them and their after school instructor. But outside of the dance studio's red brick walls it was less noticeable.

Penny's slightly thicker frame was one you would find on softball players or soccer stars. It came as a shock to see her dance lightly and gracefully, her feet barely touching the ground whilst her ribbons flowed around her body like pink and purple waves.

And Vinnie hardly seemed like the type to dance. Everyone knew that he was a solid D- student. They found it impossible to grasp that he could do something so cultured, Even if he did fall down a couple of times Vinnie was a natural. His laid back attitude fit was with the soft motions of dancing. He didn't have to _think_ about the movements, they seemed to come to him without effort.

"Alright you two, I think that's enough." Their instructor said.

The two dancers eagerly left. They loved dancing but it was very physically demanding. Sweat rested upon their bodies, dripping down their cheeks every few moments. After they left the studio they started happily talking.

"So," Penny Ling began, "want a ride home?"

"Nah, Sunil's picking me up." Vinnie replied casually. Penny however did not take the comment casually.

"Ohhh, going to spend some private time with your _boyfriend?!_ I just love saying that." Penny squealed.

Vinnie blushed lightly. He had been going out with Sunil for months now but they had only came out to their friends not even one week ago. Everyone reacted to it differently: Zoe handed Pepper a large sum of money, Russell and Minka wouldn't stop squealing in delight, and Penny asked so many questions even Minka couldn't keep up. In the end everyone was happy and excepting. Coming out had also explained why Sunil started wearing turtle necks in the middle of August.

After a few more minutes of talking, Penny left leaving Vinnie to wait for his boyfriend. He took a seat on a bench before texting Sunil. The area around him was quiet, no people in sight. The sun hung slightly lower in the sky casting a bronze-ish light on the nearby buildings. Vinnie tried to admire the glow but he got board of that easily. With nothing to do he took out his phone and played mindless games. Sunil warned him about video games rotting his brain; Pepper said that Vinnie's brain was already rotten.

Vinnie sat, fully absorbed in his game. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind. Vinnie jolted when a large hand sat itself on his shoulder.

"Well, if it ain't Vinnie Terrio. Watcha' doin' out here?" The stranger spoke in a deep voice. Vinnie recognized it as one of the track runners from school.

"Uh, nothing. Just waiting o-on my r-ride." Vinnie's voice was shaky and his stomach was twisting in nervous knots.

"Oh, your ride. Let me guess who it is, maybe your little pussy boyfriend?" The boy sneered with malice at Vinnie.

"You take that back! Sunil is the bravest person I know!" Vinnie felt his blood boil. An animalistic growl passed his lips.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion faggot!"

There was a painful crunching sound as Vinnie as pushed of the bench and on to the ground. The boy stood over him, daring him silently to get up. Vinnie did stand up, wobbling on his legs. He moved in to deliver a punch but the other boy was quick. He dodged it then kneed Vinnie in the stomach. Thanks to all his dance lessons he was able to keep his balance. Vinnie tried to attack once more, this time his fist made contact with the other boy's shoulder; however the punch was off and didn't do much damage.

A powerful fist made contact with Vinnie's jaw. He could taste a few ruby drops of blood in his mouth. His knees buckled from under him, hitting the ground with a hard thump. Vinnie screamed as his attacker slammed a foot against his leg.

"Come on Vinnie, don't you want to _dance _for me?" The attacker laughed. His foot was about to come down on Vinnie's leg again when out of nowhere the attacker was tackled.

"Get the hell away from him!" Screamed a voice with an Indian accent.

Sunil had the attacker pinned to the ground with such force that the boy couldn't move. Hate flamed in the normally timid teen's eyes. Sunil's fist collided with the attacker's eye.

"Let. Me. GO!" He cried. Sunil most defiantly did not let him go.

"What's your name?!" Sunil shouted.

"That's none of your damn busine-"

The attacker couldn't finish for Sunil had hit his shoulder.

"Ok,ok my name's Hunter Williams!"

Sunil got off of Hunter somewhat reluctantly. Hunter shakily stood up and started to run.

"The authorities will hear about this Hunter Williams!" Sunil shouted after him.

Vinnie groaned, snapping Sunil's attention back to his hurt boyfriend. He gently picked him up, trying not to grasp any bruised areas. Fire was still in his eyes but they had been doused by something much softer.

"Vinnie, we need to get you to a hospital." Sunil's voice filled with worry.

"I-I think h-he broke m-my leg."

"Shhhh, everything will be ok." The way Sunil's voice quivered indicated that everything might not be ok.

"W-what i-if I can't d-dance anymore?" Vinnie whispered softly.

"You will."

Sunil held him and kissed him multiple times and told him everything was going to be ok. Vinnie remembered Sunil crying as he passed red lights and broke thousands of traffic laws to get to the hospital. Vinnie remembered Sunil carrying him in and doctors rushing to help him. Vinnie remembers doctors muttering things about blood loss and broken ribs. Vinnie remembers Sunil fighting and screaming when the doctors took him away to an operating room.

After that, everything went black.

**Review please!**


	2. Goodnight

**Second chapter. Woohoo!**

Sunil's friends had to force him out of the hospital. He was dead set on staying in the hospital for as long as it took. In the end it was Pepper who got him to leave. She had said that it would do Vinnie no good if Sunil worried himself sick. He reluctantly agreed to go home but he swore that he would be back early in the morning.

Pepper walked with Sunil to the apartment he and Vinnie shared. The walk was one of silence and neither party felt like disrupting in. The rest of the city moved on as it always did, not taking one moment to acknowledge that a few of its residents were in pain. As the night grew dimmer so did Sunil's mood. After half an hour of walking the apartment finally came into view. Sunil and Pepper quietly walked up the steps until they were at number 56.

"Hey Sunil, do you want me to come in and…you know…talk about this whole mess?" Pepper asked with a wary hint to her voice. Sunil sighed and gestured her in.

The inside of the apartment was very small. There was a door that led to a bedroom, another which led to a bathroom, a tiny kitchenette, and a small living room. The place was painted a warm brown and on the wall hung a picture of Vinnie falling on Sunil; a personal present from Minka. Everything about the place was so happy. Everything except the people inside of in at the moment.

Sitting awkwardly on the couch, Pepper began to wonder if she had been wrong to come here. Maybe all Sunil needed was some space. One look at him shaking while trying to pour his tea proved to Pepper that he didn't need space.

"Need some help?" She asked quietly.

Sunil shook his head before joining her on the couch, tea abandoned. He sat there with the same silence that was with them on the walk. Pepper wanted to cheer him up, she just didn't know how. She had always been able to make her friends laugh but she felt that nothing would work right now.

"We had a fight a few nights ago." Sunil suddenly spoke, startling Pepper.

"Why?" It was odd for the two to have a fight. They bickered about pointless things all the time but they never really fought.

"Well we…we were talking about…marriage."

Pepper lifter her eyebrows in shock. She had never thought about them getting married. It made sense in a way that they would be talking about it; they were both only a year away from finishing college, they had known each other for years, and it was clear that they were in love. Marriage seemed right for them. Pepper curiously listened to the rest of Sunil's story.

**Yesterday**

_Vinnie was lying on the couch with Sunil watching a random romantic comedy T.V show. The two were curled up quite comfortably; Vinnie stretched out on top of Sunil who was his personal pillow. Everything was relatively normal for the two. Sunil ran his fingers through Vinnie's-for once-un-gelled hair. On screen there was a couple about to take their vows at the altar. That was the point where Vinnie started to take interest._

_"Hey Sunil?"_

_"Yes Vinnie?" _

_"Do you ever think we'll be married?" Vinnie asked nervously. _

_Sunil stuttered, being caught completely off guard. He had never thought about getting married to Vinnie. To be honest he never really thought about their future period, marriage or not. Vinnie was looking at Sunil intently, worrying about how long his boyfriend had to think on the subject._

_"We might." Sunil finally said. Vinnie sat up off of Sunil quickly after he said that._

_"What do you mean we **might **be married?" He said huffily. _

_"I mean that I don't know what's going to happen in the future!" _

_"Says the so call magician." Vinnie spat out the words angrily. _

_"At least I do not trip over my own feet every five steps!" Sunil shot back._

_From there the argument escalated. Vinnie accused Sunil of being afraid of commitment while Sunil said that Vinnie was being paranoid. After an hour of arguing, the final blow was given. _

_"Are you ashamed to be with me?!" Vinnie asked violently. _

_"Yes!" The answer was traced with poison as it left Sunil's tongue._

_ He automatically shut his mouth, realizing what he had said. Vinnie looked up at him blankly and then walked quietly into the bedroom. Sunil slept on the couch that night. That didn't stop him from hearing Vinnie's almost silent tears._

**Present**

"I-I didn't mean it! I've just never been as co-comfortable as he. H-he walks down the street holding my hand carelessly a-and I feel so nervous. T-tonight just pr-roves that I had a good reason to. W-when he asked me to pick him up I w-was dreading it, s-so I took my time. A-and look where that got him!" Sunil's words were broken by soft sobs.

"Come on Sunil, this isn't your fault." Pepper comforted.

"Y-yes it is! I wa-was worried about being w-with him. W-what would he say t-to me for being so heartless? H-he nearly died because I-I'm a coward who can't e-even confront someone h-he loves!"

Pepper sat their letting her distraught friend cry on her shoulders. It was getting late and Sunil was still shaky so she decided to stay the night. She went into the kitchenette for a moment to make a phone call.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello?"

Pepper smiled to herself at Russell's consistency. He always answered his phone on the third ring.

"Hey Rusty, I'm going to stay with Sunil till tomorrow, he really needs a friend right now. Think you can survive the night without me?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Russell said in a skeptical manor.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Just try to make the situation better instead of worse."

"You have sooo much faith in me." Pepper remarked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Goodnight Pepper."

"Night Rusty." After blowing a kiss into the phone, she hung up.

**Review please. **


	3. Heart of Gold

Behind the hospital curtains the moon shone softly as if it knew better than to shine upon such a dreary place. The hallways were lit with light bulbs so bright that it was nearly blinding. Behind all the commotion of fussy nurses and doctors, the quiet sounds of machines could be heard. The low beeping noise was the first thing Vinnie heard when he started to regain consciousness. The second thing he heard was an unfamiliar voice.

"Mr. Terrio, good to see you waking up. I'm Dr. Twombly and I shall be taking care of you."

The voice belonged to a woman who was dress all in purple scrubs. She smiled down at him happily, clearly glad that he was coming to.

"Whrre em eh?" Vinnie tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't work so the words came out as muddled sounds.

"I guess the anesthesia hasn't completely worn off yet. You started waking up in the middle of the operation so we gave you a good dosey-doe of it. Don't worry; you'll be able to talk soon."

'Operation?' Vinnie thought to himself. His mouth wasn't working but his brain was slowly coming back. He darted his eyes around and realized that he was in a hospital. But why? Why was he here? Something happened…something after dance class, and then there was a boy, and then…then Sunil came.

That thought brought the memories back: The argument, the beating, being driven to the hospital by Sunil; all these things rushed back to him. His mind filled with new questions: How long had he been here? What happened in the operation room? Why were hospitals always so white? Dr. Twombly didn't give him much time to think about these matters before speaking up again.

"You had a mighty bad bit of damage done to ya', I can tell you that. Five broken ribs, a dislodged hip and knee cap, slight concussion, and a nearly ruptured lung. But don't you worry, I fixed you up. In a few months you'll be right as rain." She finished with another smile.

"Mernths?!" Vinnie tried his best at shouting out in shock. Dr. Twombly nodded her head.

"Sadly it will take a long time but that's only about a hop, skip, and jump away. You'll be fine Mr. Terrio. You're just lucky your friend had brought you in when he did. Any longer and you might have popped a lung if you got here any later. That nice man also said that he'd pay for the hospital bills. You two must be closer than kernels on corn."

"Boryfrnd." Vinnie managed to mutter with his loose jaw.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Su-Suniilll 's ma boryfrnd." Vinnie said once more, trying to get his jaw to function.

"Boyfriend you say? Well no wonder! He seemed very protective of you when he brought you in. Mr. Sunil Nevla is his name right?"

Vinnie weakly nodded his head in response.

"Okie dokie then. You should get some more shut eye; the anesthesia should wear off by morning. I'll get some nurses to stand by if you need anything. See you in the morning Mr. Terrio." Dr. Twombly gave one more smile before leaving the room.

Vinnie's head was still spinning from the conversation. He didn't want to go to sleep after he had just woken up but he knew Dr. Twombly was right. He pressed his head firmly into the hospital pillow which sent a small quiver of pain down his spin. After a few minutes of shaking, Vinnie went to sleep.

* * *

Russell met Sunil and Pepper at the hospital bright and early. He was not as spick and span as he normally was due to the hour he woke up. His spiky orange-ish hair was even spikier than usual and his outfit was wrinkled in places. But he managed a smile when he saw that Sunil was looking a little bit better than he was last night. Pepper gave Russell a quick peck on the cheek before Sunil started to drag them into the medical facility.

"Hello, we are here to visit Vinnie Terrio." Sunil said quickly while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Visiting hours haven't start yet." The receptionist said without lifting her head from her Cosmo magazine.

"I don't _care _about visiting hours; I just want to see Vinnie!" Sunil snapped at the receptionist, his tone very dangerous.

The receptionist looked like she was about to call security over when a woman walked up to the desk.

"Oh, hello there. I remember you from last night. You're that nice man who brought Mr. Terrio here. Mr…um…Mr…"

"Nevla." All three friends said.

"Yes, Mr. Nevla. I'm Dr. Twombly; I worked on Mr. Terrio's surgery."

"How is he?" Sunil was anxious to hear about how his boyfriend was doing.

"Well why don't I take you back to see him? It would be such a nice surprise for him!" Dr. Twombly started to walk in the direction of Vinnie's room.

"But Dr. Twombly, visiting hours haven't started!" The receptionist called out.

"Don't get your skirts in a twist dearie. Mr. Nevla is paying for Mr. Terrio's stay here _and _he's the one who brought the poor dear in. If he and his friends want to break the rules a little I say we should let them!"

Dr. Twombly walked away, leaving the receptionist to glumly go back to her reading. Sunil walked at her heel, leaving Pepper and Russell running to catch up. A few turns and an elevator ride were all it took. Soon all four of them were standing in front of Vinnie's hospital room. Dr. Twombly respectfully left to give the remaining three some privacy.

"Aren't you going in?" Russell asked Sunil.

"I'm scared."

"That's not new." Pepper joked, earning herself a soft jab in the ribs from Russell.

They stood in the hallway for a dozen moments before Sunil grasped to door handle and turned it, leaving his friends to wait outside. He walked into the room and shivered. It was freezing, not to mention dark. The curtains covered the window, blocking out any natural light. The walls were white, the chairs were white, the tile was white; there was so much white.

And lying in the middle of all the white was Vinnie with his bright, green dyed hair. Sunil walked up to the bed where Vinnie was still sleeping. Angry marks covered his face. Sunil could see needles stuck to Vinnie's arm. Waves of guilt washed over the Indian man. He felt tears forming in his eyes and squeezed them shut.

"Hey Sunil."

Sunil opened his eyes to see his tired looking boyfriend grinning at him. He carefully wrapped his arms around Vinnie and gave him a light kiss.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Are you ok? I'll come back later if you want-"

"Nah, it's cool. I got enough sleep. What about you? How 're you feeling?"

That's when Sunil started to cry. His Vinnie nearly died last night yet he still worried about how Sunil was doing; because that was Vinnie. Not bright but always caring. It was awful to see such a naturally caring person in such horrible shape; a shape that he got in because he was standing up for his boyfriend who wasn't even there. Simply because he was Vinnie, Sunil's heart of gold Vinnie.

**Review please!**


End file.
